puffruffschoolfandomcom-20200215-history
PuffRuff School: The Movie
is a 1998 American traditionally animated comedy film based on the Fox animated television series PuffRuff School. The film shows how the goth-themed Rogue Junior High Academy merges with PuffRuff Middle School, and MJ suspects that their students could be planning something evil, just because of how they dress, but her friends don't believe her. However MJ and Kirby discover that Rogue has plans to pull their school out of the ground, so MJ and her friends must stop them. Production was hinted to begin in 1996, when TjsWorld2011 decided he would produce a feature film based on the series, since its popularity was on the rise. However production did not begin until 1997. It was decided that the film would be distributed by 20th Century Fox in North America and Columbia Pictures internationally. The film was released in theaters on July 21, 1998 to generally positive reviews. It was later released onto DVD and VHS on October 6, 1998 and made its network premiere on Fox on May 15, 1999. On February 1, 2014, it was announced by TjsWorld2011 that a 3D re-release of the film is set for June 18, 2014. Plot Before the film really starts, Kirby and Andrew start the film with a countdown. Then the title of the movie is shown, starting the film. The film begins as MJ goes back to PuffRuff Middle School on the first day of the school year, entering seventh grade. When she arrives, she sees that the site is empty. Her friend Kirby greets her, and she then realizes that her mother set her clock back so she wouldn't be late. The kids then go through their usual school day, but then at the end of the day, Principal Deborah calls them over to her office for some news. She tells the kids that she is planning to merge their school with Rogue Junior High Academy, a darker school. The kids are very worried about this, since Rogue seems like a very unfriendly school. The following tuesday, Pyro announces that he is starting a school newspaper titled "The PuffRuffRogue Tribune". The school then holds a ceremony of the school's reopening as "PuffRuffRogue Middle School", ending with Rogue's principal, Mr. Gaugh and Mrs. Deborah cutting a red ribbon blocking the school's hallway with a knife, in which MJ asks if now there is a possibility that he may be dangerous. Later, at recess, MJ and Kirby find that two of Rogue's students, Anna McBeth and John "Anglerfish" Angler have ditched recess to play some tennis in the gym. They ask if they are planning any threats, and they say no. Kirby tells MJ that she shouldn't judge a book by its cover, but MJ says that nobody really says that anymore. Later, in Mr. Hanes' class, Mr. Hanes asks his students what they think about the ceremony, and there is a negative reaction coming from the students. Mr. Hanes therefore asks them what they want him to do about it. MJ raises her hand, and asks if she and Mr. Hanes can talk outside the classroom. She asks him if he can get any information about any "evil plans" Rogue may have. Mr. Hanes asks Anna and John who are nearby, and they answer no. MJ, however, persists and says that she's "not giving up until this case is solved". After school at her house, MJ tells her friends about her plan to unravel their alleged "evil plans", which is for Andrew to stall Mr. Hanes during break, while her, Kirby and Pyro interrupt Mr. Madsa's social studies class, which is the class Anna and John will be in. Unfortunately, when they do it, they see that Anna and John are innocent, and Anna is mad about MJ bugging her again, which Mr. Madsa tells them they should run. MJ, Kirby and Pyro do so, only to be caught by Mr. Hanes and get put in detention. The next day, MJ comes over at Kirby's house, and school is cancelled that day and the next day, which MJ is happy about. After having pizza for lunch, MJ and Kirby go up to Kirby's room and MJ decides to make a vow saying that she will never judge a person by their looks again. However they both overhear Anna and John's conversation outside about how they tricked them into thinking they aren't planning anything at all. MJ and Kirby are shocked upon hearing this, and later they find a peice of paper left behind by Anna and John on the sidewalk showing a map to the old Rogue school for some reason. MJ later creates a new plan, this time which is for her and Kirby to break into the old Rogue school while Pyro and Andrew go for a drive with Mr. Randis. MJ and Kirby succeed in breaking in the next day, and inside the old Rogue school they find the conference hall being used by the students for some reason, even after the school closed down. Anna states that her plan is that she will stop anyone who tries to get in on her privacy. The students later leave, and MJ and Kirby infiltrate what looks like the inside of an office building, which Anna is at her cubicle with the deed to the school. MJ and Kirby chase after her until they get her cornered, however Anna fights back with a box marked "MY SECRET WEAPON", which clones of her come out of after hitting it and scaring MJ and Kirby away from her. The two later call Mr. Randis in his car, who takes a shortcut to the part of the neighborhood where PuffRuff Middle School is located. Andrew and Pyro meet MJ and Kirby and walk inside the school. But MJ realizes the double doors were unlocked when she opened them. MJ, Kirby and Andrew find Anna, John and Dan, another Rogue student in the janitor's closet who take all of them out so Anna can use a hammer to hit a launch button on the floor. When she does so, a pack of rocket boosters send the school up into the sky, and MJ, Kirby and Andrew realize what's happening. MJ goes out to look at the site lifted up into the sky, and then she notices Anna behind her. She asks her what she's done, and Anna replies that this is for "what she kept doing to her". She then tells her that this is because that MJ kept trying to see if she was evil even after she said she wasn't, and that it's her fault that her school has to suffer. MJ starts chasing Anna back into the school, and Anna passes Kirby, Pyro and Andrew. MJ stops to tell them what has happened, and Andrew asks what they should do about it. MJ says that they should stop them, and they all run off after Anna. However John and Dan follow after them also. MJ and her friends chase Anna onto the roof, but Dan and John come up onto the roof also. By now, a majority of the school staff has gathered to look at the taken school, and then we cut back to the roof, where MJ, Kirby and Pyro fight off John and Dan, and then MJ and Anna try to have their final battle by trying to punch each other, but they keep missing. A few minutes later, MJ and Anna have gotten tired of trying to punch each other. Anna then confesses that the whole reason she's done this was not that MJ irritated her, but that in her opinion the school seems kind of small for both schools. She then says that she's going to put an end to this "the right way", which is putting the school back into its usual place. Once she does so, Mrs. Deborah and Mr. Gaugh meet up with the kids, and Anna tells Mr. Gaugh what happened. Mr. Gaugh says that to take their minds off of this, her, John and Dan are going on a mystery field trip, The Rogue students, along with Mr. Gaugh leave the school, and Mrs. Deborah congradulates MJ, Kirby, Pyro and Andrew. She then goes inside the school and comes back with the deed, which was possibly left behind in the janitor's closet by Anna. She says, "Well, Rogue, you just can't match the power of Principal Deborah." She then holds it above her head and says, "I've won once again!" Later, at Kirby's house, Kirby says how good it is that things are back to normal, and it is revealed that Anna, John and Dan are going on a tour of Europe. In the living room, Pyro tells Kirby there is one last issue to read involving the scandal. He reads it, and then he asks Kirby if he wants to go to Walmart with him, and Kirby says yes. A scene before the credits shows MJ and Kirby still trying to unwrap the toy they found when they infiltrated the old Rogue school, but they then stop doing it. MJ says to Kirby how procrastinating this is for them. However, she then says, "Don't worry, I'll do it again tommorrow.", and the film ends. Voice cast *Brashgirl901 as MJ and Anna McBeth *Pyro R. as Kirby and Pyro R. *TjsWorld2011 as Andrew and Mr. Hanes *Nolan North as John Angler *John Stocker as Dan *Michael Stark as Unnamed Laser Operator and Mr. Madsa *IAmBagel as Mr. Randis *Jennifer Hale as Ms. Anon *Charles Martinet as Mr. Gaugh *Megan Good as Ms. Deborah Production During production of the third season of PuffRuff School ''in early 1996, TjsWorld2011 and Brashgirl901, two of the creators of the show were interviewed by ''Animation Magazine, who asked if there were chances that a feature film based on the series was in development. TjsWorld2011 replied, "Well, we have yet to do that, since we're still working on the third season of PuffRuff School, but we'll get to that eventually.". Later in July 1996, Tj stated that the film was in early development by his company TjsWorld2011 Entertainment and PuffRuff School co-creator Pyro R.'s company Pyro R. Productions to be released in mid-1998, and the distribution rights in North America would be handled by 20th Century Fox. Columbia Pictures would later aqquire international rights in late 1997. The Season 3 episode "The Box of Pyro" was originally going to be made into a film, but those plans were scrapped as difficulties were met expanding the episode into feature length. Animation for the film began in February 1997. Hand-drawn animation was made by Rough Draft Studios in both Los Angeles, California and Seoul, South Korea. CGI animation for props and certain sets were developed and animated by PowerAnimator. On November 2, 1997, TjsWorld2011 stated that the film was in production, and it would be released on July 21, 1998. In April 1998, the Motion Picture Association of America (MPAA) gave the film a PG rating. Marketing Taglines *This summer, the greatest team ever assembled will assemble. More coming soon! Release Box office The film grossed $25,678,921 on its opening weekend, leaving it #2 during the weekend behind Saving Private Ryan. ''The film grossed $90,254,837 in the United States and $60,039,949 in other countries, with a total of $150,294,786 worldwide, making the film a box office success. Critical reception The film received generally positive reviews from critics and was well-received by fans of the show. Rotten Tomatoes has given the film a 75% rating, with the consensus stating, "It's almost like an extended episode of the show, but ''PuffRuff School: The Movie has a lot of humor and action that differs it from its television counterpart.". Metacritic gave the film a 72% rating, indicating "Generally favorable reviews". Steve Oldfield of FOX19 Cincinnati gave the film a postive review, calling the film "the most fun you'll have at the movies this year". Home media The film was released onto DVD and VHS on October 6, 1998 in both widescreen and fullscreen editions. The special features include deleted scenes, bloopers, 3 trailers for the film and the Emmy award-nominated episode "99.5% Crazy". Transcript Main To read this film's main transcript, go here. Trailers To read the trailer transcripts, go here. Soundtrack The soundtrack, PuffRuff School: The Movie was released on July 14, 1998 by Reprise Records. Category:Films